The children of Kumokagurke
by SDJ
Summary: Every inhabitant of Kumokagurke who witholds information of the Akatsuki must be terminated' Love blooms on a 'red dragon' mission. As the secrets of the reason for the mission come out, a child may be at risk.Red dragon:to make war on child & woman alike
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. I don't know what came over me when I wrote this. Sincere boredom?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-!!

"**No, Sasuke don't!!"** Sakura screamed, launching herself at the Uchiha prodigy. She grippd his shoulder's cloth in her fists and pulled, begging. He threw her aside angrily and she hit the wall with a _thump_. "Don't be stupid, Sakura! And stay off me! You have our orders, if you're too afraid to follow them then wait outside!" the man yelled. His arm cut threw the air and his kunai followed, cutting more than just that. A shriek later the figure in fron tof Sasuke was dead. Sakura screamed and crawled to the person. She ripped open the dark blue shirt and placed glowing green palms to the long, bleeding gash. Both people in that room, though, already knew it too late. The enemy was dead. Sasuke growled in frustration and grabbed Sakura. He pulled her to her feet forcefully. "No, Please!" she yelles, hitting him.

"Stop Sakura!"

"He'll die! He'll die! Sasuke please, just let me help him!!" She pulled on him and tried to climb over his shoulder to get at the dead cloud member.

"Sakura!! It's too late. He's gone. You can't help him now, and it's useless to try!" Sakura hit him one more time and fell into his arms, sobbing, every now and then mustering energy to weakly hit him.

"Our orders," Sasuke began slowly, "are to kill every inhabitant of this village unless they give us information on the Akatsuki. It's there choice, Sakura."

"But Sasuke...oh Sasuke...why? Why do we have to kill them? He was...he was just a **child**! He didn't know."

"Every inhabitant." he repeated. "Or else we won't get the information we need. The Akatsuki will kill Naruto, do you want that?"

"No..."

"It is our duty...to follow orders...Sakura." he said slowly. Sakura gave another small sob and her fingers slid up Sasuke's body to grip his bloody shirt. She sobbed into it while Sasuke kept his arm around her hips to keep her standing. He touched his earpiece. "Shikamaru. We can't do it. I need to take Sakura out...She can't, she broke down...No...No...You heard me Shikamaru. I'll do it or noone will...alright...good luck." Sasuke removed his earpiece and shifted Sakura. He pulled her away from his chest and lowered her Konoha headband over her eyes. She kept her hands on his chest to keep her bearings as he removed his backpack and put it on her belt. It was light, only holding ninja tools. Sasuke couldn't be burdened with anything else. He knelt and Sakura climbed on his back. he placed his hands beneath her and straightened, running towards the window.

In a few moments he was running across rooftops without noticing the death and decay around him. Shikamaru's team must've been busy. Sasuke could feel Sakura's face presses into his back. She was trying not to see or smell the death, while Sasuke remained indifferent to it. Stupid Nara. He shouldn't have sent her with him. They were opposites. Sasuke wasn't indifferent too her, no he actually was affected by her quite a bit. Just like now he felt so dirty. Not because he killed that kid, but because he didn't _care_ that he killed it. That's what is was to him, an 'it'. Not human. Just something that kept information of his hated brother from him.

They were outside the Kumogakure now. Sasuke hoped they were far enough so that the wind could no longer carry the smell. Sasuke let Saura off his back and onto her butt. He removed her headband from her eyes, placing it on her forehead. He kept his face cooly emotionless as he sat on his haunches in front of her, inches from her face. She refused to open her eyes. He said her name and she shook her head. He said it a little more forcefully. "I'm so sorry Sasuke. But I can't look at you. So please...please don't make me!"

"I won't." He sat back on his butt in front of her. She buried her face in her hands and sobbed long and hard. Sasuke idly sat in front of her. He took off his shirt and poured a bit of water on it, hoping to clean it a bit. It didn't work. He sighed and threw it in the forest. He gently removed his pack from Sakura's belt (where it had repeatedly hit him in the back on the ride) and pulled out a spare shirt. He hated being covered in it. It made him feel too _warm_. He pulled the shirt over his arms, then lifted it over his head and onto his body. After a moment he murmured "I'm clean now...so if you want..." Sakura nodded and pulled her hands from her eyes. She looked at him.

"Your nose is running."

"Bite me." she grumbled. "I'm sorry for hitting you. It's not your fault. You're just following orders. I just...I can't bring myself to do it."

"I don't care."

"What?"

"I don't care why you can't do it. Your 'why' s mean nothing to me."

"Oh Sasuke..."

"What?"

"You sound... no, forget it."

Sasuke rose an eyebrow but wasn't sure he wanted to know the ending to her sentence, so he let it drop. His eyes next sought the bush behind Sakura as they rustled. 3 people emerged. A chinese women; a white-eyed boy; and a child with black hair held on top of his head. Commonly known as insert last name ;bTenten, Hyuga Neji, and Nara Shikamaru. Tenten took one look at her distraught friend and hit her knees next to her. Tenten clutched Sakura tightly and she returned it with the same vigor. She had no more tears to shed but she buried her face into Tenten's shoulder anyway. "How do you do it, Tenten? How do you watch and even participate in this-this--red dragon!!"

"I...I don't know how. I guess I just learned to push it deep inside of me. But it'll come out at some point." She whispered the last part, forgetting about her earpiece and not knowing the team all heard it. Sakura nodded into Tenten's shoulder and then allowed herself to be pulled to her feet. Neji murmured something about reinforcements and Sakura agreed that it was time to go. Shikamaru quickly took command. "Sakura and Sasuke on the right. Tenten on the left. Neji take up the back and keep your eyes EVERYWHERE. I'll take the middle. Let's go." In an instant the group had left a whisper of leaves behind and were bounding through the trees. Not a rustle of word was heard to reveale their position.

It was late in the night when they could no longer go on and Shikamaru called for a rest. Sakura and Sasuke built a fire (fire jutsus, very useful). Tenten went for water with Neji who said he wanted to search for food (though everyone knew he just wanted to protect his teamate). And the Nara unpacked some rashins and the sleeping bags.

Sakura sat on a blanket and sent her teamates a smile. "Ok. Who's first?" Tenten plopped down next to Sakura who started healing a gash on her leg. Sakura simply wrapped minor injuries. Then Shikamaru's sprainged wrist. Neji's injuries were a little more serious. He had a few long gashes on his forearms and in his side; they had been amaturely wrapped by Tenten. Then Sasuke. He had a gash on his shin and his chest. Once Sakura was done Shikamaru spoke up from the log he was sitting on. "Uchiha. You didn't bring a sleeping bag, did you?"

"I don't need it."  
"Tonight you will. Get one."

"Where? I don't need it anyway."

"It's an order." he glanced at the others "So who's sharing a sleeping bag?"

Silence.

"Ok, ok. Tenten and I will." Sakura said. She got out of it and handed Sasuke her sleeping bag, he grudgingly grabbed it. He layed it out under a tree next to Neji and Shikamaru. The girls were under another tree with Tenten's feet near Sasuke's. They finished off a meager supper and got into their sleeping bags. Tenten had a larger sleeping bag then Sakura's so the two fit into it easily. Tenten and Sakura giggled and talked until Neji called for quiet. The ever-vigilant shinobi woke at the smallest sounds and the girls were making more that enough to bother him. Finally the two girls settled down and slept.

There were 3 long strands of her pink hair in the zipper. There was an indent in the pillow where her head would lay. It was warm from her lingering body heat. Her lavender shampoo filled the space with her familiar smell.

Sasuke flipped over for the millionth time that night and finally sat upwith a growl. How, on god's green earth, was he supposed to sleep in a sleeping bag covered in reminders of Haruno Sakura? He growled again and turned to grab his leg holster but instantly froze. The Hyuga next to him had his white eyes wide open and staring at him. Sasuke stared back and might have continued if he hadn't heard a small snore escape Neji. Sasuke sweat-dropped. He stood with his holster and walked away, grumbling something about 'sleeping with his eyes open', 'untrusting stick-up-the---" He saw out of the corner of his eye the two girls. Tenten, as demure as she looked, was somewhat of a hoyden and even her sleep showed it. She was spread out in her sleeping bag and slept with her mouth wide open. Sakura layed on her shoulder and looked even more beautiful in her sleep (when she wasn't talking).

Sasuke plopped down next to the river only a few feet from the camp site. He pulled a white cloth from his pocket and started pulling out kunai. He rinsed and washed them of the caked on blood. He watched the stained water flow down the river, swirling through the silver shimmer in the full-moon lit water. "You should be resting for tomorrow, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke turned half-around to see Sakura standing in the shadow of a tree. She walked forward out of the shadow and the light cascaded over her. Sasuke had to turn back around to keep from staring. She wasn't making this easy fo him though. She sat down next to him and watched the kunai-cleaning shinobi. He glanced at her and saw his blades sparkling in her eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. I'm sorry...again."

"It's fine. It's not like you haven't hit me before." she giggled.

"So...couldn't sleep?"

"..."

"If you tell me the truth I'll tell you the truth."

"...No. I couldn't sleep. You?"

"I couldn't either."

"...Because of today?"

"Yeah...you?"

"No. I just don't sleep much."

There was silence for a long time while Sakura swished her feet in the water.

"Sasuke...do you ever...have nightmares?"

"...No."

"Oh...yeah. I guess it's kind of stupid for a shinobi to still have nightmares."

"No. Is that why you're up?"

"Y-yeah. I had a nightmare."

"Are you...alright?"

"..." She didn't respond. Instead she fell over onto Sasuke's shoulder. She laid there for a moment.

"Sakura..." he warned. This was wrong. He was bad for her. He would only end up hurting her. Why did she do things like this? After all these years Sakura still seemed to be attracted to him, but how deep were those feeling? The crush she used to have? Or did she just want to flaunt him like a piece of jewelery? People always did it--saying what they wanted around him. Girls had always wanted him. Just so they could tell their friends about the 'hottie' they had bagged. Give this, take that, like he was a gift. Sakura had never done that though. So he didn't know how to react when she did these things. All he could do was let himself react, and he did that well.

So when Sakura looked up at him with that look in her eyes he already knew what she wanted. When she lifted herself to her knees so she was taller than him, his arms found her waist. When she brought those perfect lips to his he knew just how to kiss her. And he did. He did all she wanted. He owed her that didn't he? For being the only one to see him as a person?

Sasuke turned her legs and made her fall into his lap. He gripped her leg with one hand and supported her back with the other. There he kissed her fiercly. He kissed her until his lungs cried for air and they had to part. Even then they kept their faces close, gasping eachothers' air. Sasuke wanted to kiss her again, and would've if it wasn't for the warm thrum behind his heart. It warned him without words.

Sasuke pried his eyes opened and stared at Sakura. He lowered his lips to her ear. "Not now. Not here. When we get home. Okay?" She nodded up at him and he pried his hands from her body.

"Can we still stay here? Just for a while?"

"Yeah. Alright."

Sakura refused to budge from his lap so, chancing a glance at Neji and the others, Sasuke let her stay, secretely taking comfort in the small form in his arms. So much comfort that he didn't feel the angry white eyes drilling into his back.

-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

OK. So I got a little lazy in the middle there. Review if you want. Doesn't change the fact that I'm going to write this because I really want to.


	2. Niya

2nd chappie is here. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: own nothing

-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

It was past midnight when Sasuke placed a sleeping Sakura on Tenten's arm in their sleeping bag. He pushed a strand of hair out of her face and zipped up the sleeping bag. He then slipped into his own and layed with his back to Neji. He didn't want to wake up to those eyes. He didn't know how Naruto did it.

"Watch yourself, Uchiha. That's all I can say." Sasuke stiffened. So he _had_ been watching...

Sasuke could only nod stiffly.

-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

The two points of solid warmth around her shoulders and beneath her knees told her there were arms around her. The slight floating feeling told Sakura she was being carried. The only thing her half-sleep dazed shinobi senses couldn't tell her was _who_ was carrying her. The grip was too tight to be Naruto's. He was gentler and he was home, in Konoha. Sasuke? No. She could feel long strands of hair touching her cheek. Long hair? Neji...

Itachi? No. He would've killed her. It couldn't be. Then who? Neji?

Yes, Neji.

Why?

Sakura's eyes opened and she struggled against the steel grip. "Sakura...Sakura...! Stop!" She did. Her eyes opened but she couldn't even see his face, not far from his own. "Just a moment. Hold still. Be quiet!" he whispered. He set her down on the ground and she sat, suddenly afraid of her friend. She felt him take her wrist and he moved it down. She felt something warm and soft. Cloth? Neji released her and she felt his jacket being placed around her shoulders. There was a rustle of leaves and Neji must've moved a branch because suddenly light flooded the small space between the trees. Sakura looked down and her heart almost stopped.

"I thought you should see her first."

Sakura stared. Before her, flooded in white moonlight, lay a little girl.

Long black hair was thrown across the ground. She was on her stomach with her face to one side. A long dark blue dress covered most of her body. She could only have been 5 or 6 years old.

Sakura quickly pulled the unconcious girl into her lap. She had a split lip and her hands and knees were skinned but she was mostly unharmed. She must've collapsed and gotten scratched up by bushes and trees. She had obviously been running through the forest for a while before collapsing in exhaustion.

"Is she from Kumokagurke?"

"..." Sakura searched the girls feet and arms. She searched everywhere except her back, just behind her last rib, where she knew there would be a small cloud. "I don't see any marks." Sakura cradled the small child in her arms and stood. "Let's bring her back. I'll take care of her."

"Sakura..." Neji said warningly, but Sakura was already walking off. He stepped in front of her, effectively stopping her. "Think about this, Sakura. If this is a Kumokagurke child then it's better to give her to me while she's sleeping." Neji reached out and layed a hand on the girls' pale throat. Sakura stiffened. "Hyuga Neji...if you don't get your hand off of this child I'll slice every tendon and every muscle in your arm." the cold steel in Sakura's voice made him draw back and he sighed. He took her arm and turned her around towards the camp.

Sakura poked through her bag and took out a handkerchief and some bandages. She sat by the river and placed some bandages on the child's scrapes. She washed her face and neck gently, along with her legs and arms. The dark blue dress came to just below her knees and covered most of her arms. Sakura looked up at Neji who had appeared next to her. "Where will she sleep?" he asked, not hiding the fact that he was uneasy about this.

"With me."

"And Tenten?" They both glanced at the girl. She was spread out and snoring in the sleeping bag.

"Uh...no. Definetly no. I wouldn't wish that on anyone." Sakura said. An idea struck her. "Neji? Why don't you sleep with Tenten and we'll sleep in your sleeping bag?!"

"No."

"Huh? You're not even going to consider it?"

"No."

"Neji-kun, it makes sense. We won't tell anyone. Anyway, it's not like there's anyone here who doesn't know about you two." Sakura was given the rare chance to see a bit of color touch the Hyuga's cheeks. "Puh-leeeeease Neji-kuuuuuun?" she pleaded. Neji sighed and turned around, grabbing his jacket off of Sakura's shoulders. Sakura smiled, knowing she had won. She stood and strided over to Neji's sleeping bag. As she layed the child in the sleeping bag she glanced at Neji. He was currently moving Tenten. Sakura watched in amazement at the mastery of Neji's touch. under his hands Tenten instantly moved in her sleep to accomodate him. Neji slipped in next to Tenten and the girl instantly found a warm place against his heart to sleep. Neji looked down at her a moment before noticing Sakura looking. He glared and she grinned. She didn't know which he was more embarassed about-getting caught with her in his arms or getting caught _liking_ her in his arms.

Neji's sleeping bag was not only a lot roomier without Tenten but it also had the added benefit of being close to a sleeping Sasuke. She admired the way his pale skin glew and almost giggled girlishly. Sakura layed down next to the child.

Sakura curled up next to the girl. The little one's hands reached out, her fingers clutching air and searching for something. Sakura let the girl grip the front of her shirt and she instantly curled up against Sakura. Sakura's arms curled tightly around the girl. She closed her eyes, tired from the long day and was asleep quickly.

-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

Sakura's eyes opened slowly the next morning as light flooded over her. The weight gripping at her stomach woke her also. She still had one arm wrapped protectively around the girl.

Sakura woke to a welcome sight. Sasuke was sitting up and rubbing the bridge of his nose. He yawned and glanced at Sakura. He rose an eyebrow at finding her next to him but didn't say anything. Instead his eyes slid down. They focused on the black mess of hair sticking out of the cloth. "What...is that...?" he said. Sakura looked down at the girl who was shifting now. Thin arms reached out of the bag and stretched while she yawned. Sasuke stared wide-eyed at the small being.

"This...is troublesome." Shikamaru said from behind Sakura. Sakura sat up and the covers fell down her hip a bit, revealing a bit more of the girl. Sasuke stared still.

"Explain..." he said.

"Neji found her in the woods. I couldn't just leave her out there!" Sakura picked the girl up into her arms, she was slowly fighting back to conciousness. "You can't keep it Sakura!"

"She's not an it!"

The child was fully awake now. They all looked down at her. She sat up. "Mama? Mama? Where's mama? Where's my mama!?" the child was growing very aggitated. Shikamaru tried to reach for her to try and talk to her but she quickly pulled away with a cry of fear. She jumped up and ran away from Sakura towards the forest. Tenten reached out and grabbed the child around the hips, scooping her up in one arm. "Who's this?" she asked, a toothbrush hanging half out of her mouth. Neji peered over the Tenten's shoulder. Bad idea. The girl shrieked in fear at the sight of Neji's white eyes and started flailing her small body.

Sasuke was growing annoyed. It was way to early to deal with this. he walked up to the girl and grabbed a thin arm, pulling her out of Tenten's grip. He held her up by that arm and said "Shut up." close to her face. The child stared in fear at him, no longer moving of screaming. Sakura yelled his name and grabbed the little girl out of his hand. "Sasuke! You're scaring her!"

"That's the point. You have to make them believe you're actually going to hurt them. If there smart they'll shut up."

"You are _devoid_ of _cuteness_." she glared. She held the child to her chest, shaking from fright and disoriented. "Hey, it's alright. Noone's gonna hurt you. Sasuke's just a meanie. My name's Sakura, like the tree. Because my hair's pink, see? What's your name?"

"N-Niya." (n-I-yuh) Long I.

"That's a pretty name. Do you have a surname too?"

"N-no."

"That's ok. Tenten doesen't either." Tenten shot Sakura a glare and she returned it for a moment. (do you know her surname? I don't either so this explains it) She turned back to the child and smiled. "Sakura..." Sakura looked at Sasuke and Niya pulled closer to her, shaking once again. The three boys had formed a semi-circle around her. Neji looked only vaguely interested in what was happening. She noticed Sasuke was holding a kunai knife. She took a step back and into Tenten's arms. Tenten turned Sakura behind her and glared at the boys. "_What_ do you think you are doing?"

"You know our orders." Shikamaru murmured.

"This child isn't witholding information from us. She is no threat."

"She is from Kumokagurke."

"I don't care!" Sakura said. "I won't let you! I'll-I'll-I'll ask Tsunade herself when we get home! But until then..." Sakura eyed the kunai. It was slid back into it's holster. Shikamaru mumbled something about maps and walked off. The semi-circle dispersed. Sakura cleaned up her things with Niya in tow.

At about 6 a.m. Shikamaru called the gang together. "Alright. We're going home. The problem is, even though it seems kind, the trip might kill her. We have 3 days to get back. That means minimum stopping, going as fast as we can. You can't carry that child that whole time Sakura."

"I'll help. I'll help you Sakura-chan." Tenten said quickly. She looked beseechingly at Neji and he nodded, unable to refuse his girlfriend's wishes. Shikamaru sighed and threw his hands up. "Fine, fine. You guys carry her. I hope you have money too because we need supplies for her too." The girls smiled and nodded.

Sakura knelt down to where Niya was clutching her shorts. "Niya. You're gonna come with us, okay? It's not safe here." Niya was quiet for a moment. Her large dark blue eyes stared up at Sakura, unfocused.

"My mama's dead, isn't she?"

"W-why would you say that?"

"Mama's gone." the girl started to cry and Sakura picked her up. She hushed the girl and rocked her.

"Hey. If it makes you feel better...I'll be your mama." The girl pulled away to look at Sakura.

"You will?"

"Yeah! Of course!" Niya smiled through her tears and nodded.

"Mama."

Behind Sakura, Sasuke frowned and then dissapeared into the trees with the others in tow.

-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

2...a.m...SLEEEEEP...

Please review...faints


	3. Bad, really bad Fillers, bad at them

OK! 3rd chappie is here. Sorry for the wait but I started a new Inuyasha story. Gomen. Oh, go here: http://w w w . e v I a t I o n/23785403/?qo70&qNeji&qhboost3Apopular+agesigma3A24h+agescale3A5 It is a Neji pic, it is SO funny. remove spaces

Disclaimer: own nothing

-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

In theory, carrying a small child across the country was a sweet, kind idea. In practice it was painful, tedious, and tiring.

This was a lesson Sakura learned quickly while carrying Niya to Konohagakure. Even with switching off with Tenten and Neji with frequent stops the days just seemed to get longer and more painful as it went on. The child was getting tired too. She was too young for a trip like the one she was taking. Shikamaru had told her that, but she hadn't listened. Even now, though, she didn't regret it. How could she? She was just a little girl, she wanted to protect her. That may be the reason that she developed a protective streak. Well more than a streak.

"Ow!"

"Ah! Sasuke! I'm so sorry! I didn't know it was you!!"

"Ow…"

"Oh Sasuke. I didn't see you."

"Is it normal to elbow someone in the face without knowing who they are?"

"No. I'm sorry." she looked at his face. When he had come up behind her while she was at the river she had hit him before she turned around when he touched her back. She now looked at his nose.

"You're bleeding."

"Like that's rare."

"I hate it when you're in pain." Sasuke waited a moment before pulling away from her fingers. He touched his nose and looked at her out of the side of his eyes.

"Right." she said, understanding his wordless statement. "You're always in pain, aren't you Sasuke?"

"I think its ok now." he said, touching his nose. She nodded and sat down, he followed her. She lay on the bank and stared up at the sky.

"Sasuke. Why did you do it? Why did you want to kill her?"

"…Why does someone shoot a wounded horse? It's not fair to keep her alive. It's painful to watch."

There was a pause. "I know." she finally whispered. He glanced back at her. Her hand was out, beckoning him. He glanced at the sleeping bags.

"Someone might see."

"Let them." He came forward a bit, allowing her to grip his shoulder and pull him down. She pulled his shoulder down next to her and placed her hands behind his head. She pulled him down against her chest. "What are you doing?"

"Just stop thinking for a sec. Lay there and be quiet." he did. After the first initial surprise he found it wasn't so bad. Sakura's chest was soft and he found that laying on her like that, not thinking, was very relaxing. He closed his eyes and put an arm on either side of her. Before he realized it, he was dozing.

"Sakura." Suddenly Sasuke was on his knees and Sakura was sitting up. They stared in horror at Neji. Sakura with wide eyes and a pounding heart. Sasuke with anger in his black eyes and his face barely neutral. "She's cold." he murmured, talking about Niya. Sakura nodded and looked at Sasuke, who still stared at Neji. She got the message by the way they stared at each other, and not her. It was time for the men to talk. She stood and went back to Niya, slipping into the sleeping bag with the still sleeping child.

"I told you to watch yourself. You woke Shikamaru up. He's not happy."

"Hn." Sasuke replied. Neji's eyes narrowed.

"Don't 'hn' me. This is serious. Sakura is the village favorite. You are the village outcast. This cannot work."

"This?"

"You. And her."

"Her…" Sasuke spoke slowly.

"You can't be together."

"Who said we were together?"

"Then what is she?"

"A girl."

"Just another girl, Uchiha?"

"Should she be anything more?"

"If you had a conscience. She's been in love with you since you were 7."

"She had a crush."

"She stayed true to it."

"Why should I have to pay for her persistence?"

"Because you should feel responsible for it. She took crap for you, Uchiha."

"I didn't ask her to."

"Ok, fine. I don't care. It doesn't matter to me whether you give a crap about her-"

"Who said I didn't give a crap?"

"…"

"I care. I'm paying closer attention to her that anyone else."

"Knowing you, that's not saying much. What do you want, Sasuke?"

"What do I want? I want power. I want death. And I want my clan restored."

"You…want a child?"

"…Yeah. I want a kid. Someday."

"Then you're using Sakura-"

"I don't know what you think, Neji, but I'm not using her."

"You don't want her child?"

"No."

"Not good enough?"

"I wouldn't give her an Uchiha as a child."

"Then-"

"I haven't slept with her, Neji." Sasuke stated calmly and suddenly. Neji was silent for a moment, in slight shock without showing it.

"Then what are you _doing_ with her?" Neji's calm was quickly slipping.

"…" there was a long pause and when Sasuke spoke it was slow, deliberate. "Anything …she wants."

"What?"

"If she wants to kiss me, I'll let her. If she wants to lay with me on the bank, I'll let her. I don't care what she does, as long as she doesn't try to sleep with me."

"_That's disgusting, Uchiha." _

"In case you haven't noticed, she _likes_ being with me. It makes her happy. Just like she's trying to help that kid. She thinks she can save me."

"You don't want to be saved, do you Uchiha?"

"No."

"Then you're using her." Sasuke stood.

"Believe what you want." then he was gone, going for his sleeping bag. Neji watched him slip into it, lying right next to Sakura. He would be sure to watch him.

-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-

"I am _not_ sleeping in the rain!!" Tenten cried once more, staring up at the cloudy sky.

"What do you expect us to do, then? Walk into enemy territory, hauling a 6-year old Kumokagurkian, and say 'Hey, how ya doin', can we have a room? And don't worry, us enemy shinobi won't _kill_ you all in your sleep'?"

"Of course not." Tenten snorted indignantly. "We just send Sakura in with the baby."

"'**NO'" **the group said together. Tenten sweat dropped.

"Why not? It could work. No one would suspect innocent little Sakura and Niya."

"Then _you_ go Tenten."

" I can't. I'm female."

"And Sakura is…?"

"With a child. A female, asking for a large room, all alone? They'll think I'm a whore!"

"…True. But Sakura can't get two rooms alone."

"Make Sasuke get the other. He looks normal." The group looked at Tenten. "What? Neji has white eyes, I'd look like a whore, Niya's too young, and Shikamaru looks like a pineapple." Shikamaru glared. "Sasuke may look, well, like an Uchiha, but his clothes are regular, and he has black hair which is normal for a japanese person. If he changes his shirt so you can't see the insignia, gives us his holsters, and walks in, he'd look normal! And he's better at blending in with unfamiliar villages than we are. At least, he won't act like they're all enemies."

"Don't assume I've never been to that village." All eyes turned to Sasuke, who had been silent this entire time. "I've been. Right after Orochimaru. I stumbled into this town. I had no where else to go. So I stayed until I was healed, and then I moved on. That was 2 years ago, but someone might recognize me."

"But that also means you know your way around!" Tenten protested, not ready to give up on her idea. All faces turned to Shikamaru, who was thinking hard.

"I think we should do what Tenten suggested. You've changed Sasuke, I'll count on that. Don't draw too much attention to yourselves and be careful."

Sakura sighed and nodded. "You too." With that the group dispersed to get ready.

Sakura and Tenten made Niya look presentable, brushing her hair and washing her up. Sakura pulled off her headband and gave it to Tenten, then brushed off her clothes and tried to make herself look presentable.

Meanwhile Neji and Sasuke switched shirts. Neji could just put his jacket over Sasuke's shirt and Neji's black, Chinese-style shirt was better for Sasuke's job. When Sasuke took off his shirt, Neji caught a peak at his back. It had been a large and widely believed rumor that Uchiha Sasuke was covered in scars underneath his clothing. How it started no one knew. Looking at Sasuke now, Neji knew it was true.

Soon the three people were ready and headed for the town. Sasuke stayed behind Sakura so they wouldn't raise suspicion, and the others followed after a while.

Once they were in the town Sakura was surprised to see the mass of people around her. She felt Sasuke come up close for a moment and mumbled, "It's a festival. Just pretend you're a tourist." Sakura nodded stiffly and, towing Niya by the hand, headed for a rundown hotel, intent on keeping a low profile. But Sasuke grabbed her arm and spun her around towards another hotel. Not wanting to ruin their cover by protesting, she went for it.

"Hello. How are you? We'd like a large room, please." Sakura said sweetly, smiling at the man across the desk. He nodded and smiled. He was an elderly man and obviously liked young, adorable Sakura and Niya. "Well hello there, little one! We only have one room left, with 2 queen beds. Enjoy your stay!" Sakura smiled tightly and nodded. She walked outside and started towards the apartment house. (it was jutting out of the side of the lobby building, you have to go up the stares to the porch and walk along it to find your room) On the walk she scooped up Niya in her arms and stroked her head, never stopping. People walking around would never realize that this simple act was a signal that something had gone wrong and to meet her in the room.

"How are we all going to fit in this tiny room?"

"This was the last room. I had no choice."

"It wouldn't have been a problem if Sasuke had let Sakura choose the other."

"Bad memories, Uchiha?"

"Shut up, Neji. I stayed there while I was being healed. There was a woman who ran it. She liked me. She would remember."

"What'd you do with her?" he smirked, tightening the bandage he had put on his forehead (covering his curse).

"I thought I told you to shut up."

"Stop it!!" Tenten yelled, standing. "That's enough. We'll just stay in this room."

"There's only 2 beds." Shikamaru noted.

"We'll share." Tenten decided. "But one thing we can't share…" She whipped around and bolted for the bathroom. Grabbing the door handle she yanked it open and someone gave a yelp. Tenten looked in the bathroom and saw that Sakura was already in there, starting to draw a bath with Niya sitting on the counter.

"Oops, sorry. Giving Niya a bath, Sakura-chan? I'll help!" Sakura smiled and accepted the help. They both put Niya in the warm water, making bubbles with some of the shampoo. The girl squealed happily as she splashed the water and let Sakura and Tenten wash and play with her hair.

Outside the boys were switching shirts and Shikamaru was wondering where everyone would sleep, simultaneously looking through the phonebook for some food, since no one else could work one. Suddenly Sakura walked out of the bathroom and smiled at Neji. "Neji-kun? Can I have your shirt?"

"No."

"I need it for Niya! She doesn't have anything to wear and I don't want to put her in the same clothes! They're dirty and she should be able to sleep in clean clothes. Please?"

"No." Sakura humphed angrily and turned around, stomping into the bathroom (though not too hard, lest she put holes in the floor). They wondered why it was so easy to refuse her, that is until the bathroom door opened a moment later. But this time Sakura didn't come out. Tenten did. She set her eyes on Neji. "Hyuga Neji!! I have a bone to pick with you. Why can't Niya use your shirt?! You go into _her_ town and orphan _her_ and drag _her_ halfway across the country, and you can't even let her wear your shirt for a while?! That's so cruel! Do you even have a heart!!? That poor little girl! You don't even need your shirt! You can wear your jacket!! You are such a JERK!! I can't believe this! Is this what you're going to be like if we ever have kids?! Or are you just prejudice against _other_ children!?!" Neji was ignoring her now though, because he was unhappily undoing his jacket. Unable to listen to her whining anymore he handed her the black shirt and she smiled and grabbed it. "Thank you. Though you could have just given it to Sakura." She pouted cutely, then smiled and kissed his cheek. Neji watched her walk away and put his jacket back on.

"Why didn't you just give her the shirt?"

"…" Neji turned his back to the guys so no one could see his slight blush. He would never admit that he thought Tenten was adorable when she was mad.

A few minutes later Niya walked out. She was in her underwear and Neji's black shirt that reached her knees. Tenten had placed one of her ribbons around Niya's middle and it now looked like a little kimono. Niya was smiling happily.

She crawled up onto one of the beds and sat cross-legged there. The girls took places next to her. "So you guys figured out how we'll sleep?"

"Yeah. We'll split up." Shikamaru announced. They watched him curiously. "Sakura, Niya and Sasuke on one bed, Neji and Tenten on the other. I'll sleep on the cot in the closet."

"No." Sasuke and Neji said simultaneously.

"No?" Shikamaru questioned.

"No, the Uchiha isn't sleeping with Sakura." Neji said.

"I agree with the ass." Sasuke said.

"Look you two, this is the only way it's going to work. Sakura and Sasuke have slept together since they were genin and Niya won't sleep with anyone but Sakura. We can't split up by gender because us guys aren't sleeping together. Neji and Tenten are going out so they don't care. Since my girlfriends at home (where we should be) I can deal with the cot. Anyway, it's this or you two are sleeping on the porch."

Neji and Sasuke glared at Shikamaru, then eachother. Without another word they plopped down on opposite beds. A few moments later there was a knock on the door. Sakura answered it and grinned. "FOOD!!" She grabbed the chinese food containers and ran into the room. Shikamaru paid the man and slammed the door in his face.

For the next couple hours the group greatly enjoyed their dinner. Then it was time for bed.

Sasuke removed his boots and, analy, placed them in a straight line at the end of the bed.

Sakura pulled off her skirt, keeping her small shorts on, and took off her boots and gloves. She removed the ribbon from Niya's stomach and used it to hold her hair up so it wouldn't get in the way.

Neji removed his jacket and boots, along with the bandage around his forehead.

Tenten removed various ribbons and hidden weapons. She let her hair fall from the ponytail she kept it in and took off her boots (pausing to remove the hidden dagger).

Shikamaru set up his cot and took out his own hair. He removed his vest and boots.

They all turned out the lights and snuggled into their beds. All except Sasuke, that is. He remained awake and on the other side of Niya. His foot wiggled beneath the blanket.

"Sasuke?" her voice startled him, but not out of his mask.

"What?" he said gruffly.

She kicked his foot, "Stop that. What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." He lied.

She rose an eyebrow. "It'll be bad if you wake this child up."

Sasuke shrugged. "What's wrong, Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"..." he looked at Niya to keep from answering. Her face was buried into Sakura's flat stomach, her small arms wrapped around Sakura's waist. Her fingers grasped the back of Sakura's shirt. "You're not annoyed? Being clung to like that?" Sakura smiled.

"She's just cold. She'll cling to anything warm." Sakura looked up at Sasuke through her eyelashes, then gave a small smile. She gently unwound the girls arms from her waist and turned her tiny body around. She touched Niya's hands to Sasuke's front. Sasuke's eyes widened in horror as he watched the Niya's fingers grasp his front. She pulled close to him, clutching him tightly. Sasuke simply watched her in fright. Sakura smiled and pet the child's head. Niya's face turned up to Sasuke, eyes still closed and flicked her head. Her loose pony tail pulled out from beneath Sakura's body.

Sasuke froze, staring at the child, and his breath hitched in his throat. As if the child was hugging his breath right out.

Sakura stared at him, whispering his name. His head snapped up to look at her. He shook his head, taking a breath. "I'm fine."

"What? What happened?"

"Nothing." He placed a shaking hand on Niya's small back. Sakura frowned and nodded, not pushing the issue. She pulled Niya back to her. Sasuke stared at the little girl as Sakura held her tightly.

_Long, black hair hanging in a loose ponytail. Pale skin over a sharp, slightly angular face. A few long strands of hair, untamable, that fell over her face. Thin, naturally sculpted, eyebrows. Behind her eyelids Sasuke knew there were deep, brown eyes. They were dark. Darker than brown eyes should be, but still brown. Now Sasuke knew why he was so uneasy around her. She looked just like _him._ They could be twins if he was born female._ Sasuke shook softly, covering his eyes with a shaking hand. It was impossible...wasn't it? Sasuke felt bile rise in his throat.

In the time Sakura had been borrowing Neji's sleeping bag and sleeping next to Sasuke she had gotten used to seeing him in the morning. So when she opened her eyes and he was gone she was quite alarmed. Sakura sat up, looking around the room. Sasuke walked out of the bathroom a moment later and relieved her worries. Until he came closer and she noticed that his hand was pushed against his stomach. He was slightly green and she could see he had removed his shirt to be able to push against himself. He noticed that she was awake and wouldn't meet her eyes as he slid into the bed next to her, back facing her. She glowered and slid a fingertip down his spine. A shiver slid down his spine after the finger and he glanced over his shoulder to glare at her. "What were you doing in the bathroom?"

"...Nothing."

"Did you throw up Sasuke?"

"..." his silence was answer enough.

"Did something make you sick?"

"It was just another night."

"Did you...have a nightmare? Was it Itachi?"

"Just go back to sleep!!" He rose his voice and had to glance around to make sure he didn't wake anyone. Sakura glared. "Fine. Suffer." She closed her eyes and Sasuke turned away from her. But she couldn't get him out of her mind. She touched his back once more and came close to his back. She whispered to the back of his head because he wouldn't turn around to look at her. "I'm sorry, Sasuke. I don't want you to suffer. I don't want you to be hurt._ Please_, Sasuke. Please tell me what's wrong. If I can't help, maybe I can understand. I just...don't want you to be alone when we're so close." He glanced back at her.

"I am alone, Sakura. Please don't try to share in my pain." He said nothing more, despite her prodding. She layed back on her pillow, closed her eyes, and tried to wait until morning.

-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

ok, this chapter's bad. You don't have to tell me. I'm just gonna go hit my head off something now.


	4. Nightmares

Okie, dokie. Yes, It's been way too long since I updated. Forgive me, I have part of a life. Not that you don't or anything! (just realized how rude she sounded) Gomen nasai! Ok, to the chappie! Onward!

Disclaimer: own nothing.

-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

Sakura shifted, yawned. She paused when she felt the movement against her stomach. She prayed for the child to slip back into deep sleep.

Every shinobi in the room was instantly up and crowding around Sakura's bed when she screamed.

"Shut her up!" Neji growled. "She's going to attract undue attention."

"That kid is way too troublesome." Shikamaru murmured.

"Natural." Tenten said. "Expected."

Sakura bit her lip, trying to calm the child. She was laying on her back with her arms up and trying to shield her face. Sakura had her arms on the child's arms, trying to coax them from her face, but it was impossible to with her flailing them. She shreiked again.

"Give her to me." Sakura bit her lip and shook her head. "Sakura." Sakura looked at Sasuke and pulled Niya as close as she could.

"Sasuke, please no. I can calm her down! Don't hurt her!"

"Give her to me now or I'll take her, Sakura." Neji touched her back warningly. If Sasuke wanted that child, he'd take her. Against her better judgement, Sakura pulled her arms away from the small child. She changed her mind, though, when Sasuke roughly hooked his hands beneath Niya's armpits and pulled her up from the bed. Sakura cried out and reached for her, but someone took her arms from behind, holding them back. "Saskue, NO! I can stop her! I can calm her down!" she pleaded.

Sasuke looked at her, then placed the small child against his chest. He held her against him, his arms around her. He brought his lips close to her ear and spoke softly, even though Niya was struggling and crying. Slowly, though, her struggles became less violent. Her tiny nails bit into Sasuke's skin desperately. "They're coming for me! They'll kill me!"

"They won't. We won't let them."

"They'll kill me. They'll kill you too!"

"There isn't a person in this world that could kill all of us. We're the best there is."

"There's no one under the bed, Niya. It's safe." Tenten said gently, agter checking under the bed. Niya wasn't comforted.

"The closet!" she was breathless. "They're in the closet!" Niya pressed her face into Sasuke's shoulder, staring over his shoulder with her little dark eyes.

Neji stood and walked towards the closet. Niya gasped as Neji opened it. The shinobi barely registered the movement when Neji's arm flew to his shin, then back up. He moved aside and a body fell into the room with a _thump_. It layed motionless on the ground. Neji flicked his kunai clean of the blood and slid it into the bindings around his calves.

"Impossible..." Tenten breathed. Shikamaru walked over and checked his pulse.

"Dead." He decided. "Looks like a mercenary."

All eyes turned to Niya. She had buried the rest of her face in Sasuke's shoulder and was now trembling and clutching him once again.

"How did she know?" Tenten asked the question on everyone's mind.

There was a long silence, in which Niya stopped trembling. She simply clung to Sasuke. "Momma." she whimpered and was quickly handed to Sakura. Sakura cradled and rocked the little girl., who clutched her tightly. She wouldn't sleep, though. She refused. So they did the only thing they could. They packed up and got ready to leave the village.

-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

Ok, yes it's short but I have to fill in time! I hate fillers. I'm so terrible at them. Oooo, what's going on now? Heh? How did Niya-kun know?


	5. A message and a challenge

Okies. 'Nother chappie. My arms hurt. Ok, it's up Jess-nee.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!! STOP ASKING!!!

I stink at fillers. I'm so sorry for the suckiness. ToT

-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

The nock on the door alerted them all to a visitor and they were instantly on edge. Neji looked at the door, byakugan working.

"A message." Tenten pulled out a kunai and Shikamaru grabbed the doorknob. Shikamaru threw open the door and leapt out of the way, while Tenten sent a few kunai through the scroll. When nothing happened Shikamaru attentively opened it up. (It's not paranoia if someone's out to get you)

Shikamaru was surprised.

"Sasuke. It's for you."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and took it in his hands. He read silently and then handed it to Shikamaru. While Shikamaru read Sasuke continued to pack, but started gearing up for a battle. Sakura placed Niya in her lap and covered her ears.

_Dear Uchiha Sasuke, _

_Don't ask how I found you, I just did. I wanted to ask how much you care about this little village. With what you did to Kumokagurke, you're obviously not very merciful. But would you have an entire village destroyed to save a little girl? That's what I'll do if you don't meet me in the western forests. And don't even think of sending that bleeding-hearted woman off with the little girl. You'll need every one of you 'comrades' to defeat me. I expect you by 9 o' clock or the town is gone by 10. _

_There are only two rules for this, Uchiha-san. 1. Bring the girl. I get her if you guys lose. 2. Don't hold back. I won't _

_Signed, _

_Your redeemer_

Sasuke started for the door.

"Sasuke. What is this?" Tenten asked.

"How should I know?" Sasuke asked. He reached one arm out and wound it around Niya's middle. He carried her out the door in a football hold. Sakura ran after him. Tenten sighed.

"Well, at least we're suited up." Neji and Shikamaru walked past her and out the door. Tenten silently followed.

-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

"Neji…"

"Right." Neji glanced around the clearing. There it was. The enemy shinobi.

She-for it was most definitely female-was sitting on a branch on the other side of the feeling. Tall and lean. Dark hair falling free and very, very long. It hung below the branch she was sitting on. It must've been down to her knees. She was wearing a long dark cloak and she sat on the branch with ease. She looked bored, but Neji could see her eyes. They were incredibly blood thirsty. And they were focused right on Sasuke.

"She's right there. A woman. Dark cloak, but not akatsuki. Tall, young. Teens probably. She's in good shape." Neji reported. He glanced at Sasuke. "She's definitely after you."

Sasuke gave Niya to Sakura and stepped forward. "She has me." Sasuke sent a kunai into the forest where he could see the chakra signal. And he also could see her snatch it out of the sky with a lazy flick of her fingers. He watched her hand raise and his arm flew out and pushed Neji backwards. They all jumped back as the ground rumbled and shook. They watched in horror as the ground, no the dirt, started to rise.

"Whoever she is, she knows sand Jutsu!" Shikamaru yelled.

"Sakura! Take care of-Sakura?!" Sasuke's eyes widened. Sakura's lower body was encased in dirt and it was quickly trying to grasp the arms that held Niya. The little girl was screaming. Sakura was slashing at the sand to no avail. In a last desperate act she dropped her kunai and threw Niya bodily to Sasuke. He caught her and Sakura was instantly covered in Sand. Tenten screamed her name and lunged for her, but the sand pillar dropped and Sakura was gone.

"MAMA!!!" Niya screamed. Sasuke buried her face in his shoulder. He whipped around to the sand beast. It barely had a form, not like the Shukaku. It had a large slash that Sasuke guessed was a mouth of some kind, but that's where the human characteristics ended. Pillars of sand lashed out, trying to hit the shinobi. Sasuke grit his teeth. She wanted him, she had him. He threw Niya to Tenten without warning (who barely managed to grab her) and ran for the beast. He pulled his favorite and least-used weapon (at least now) out. His katana. And thrust raw power through the blade.

With a cry he started tearing at the beast. Sand flew away with the strikes of his blade. Then he was being restrained and pulled away from the beast. He wouldn't have been taken if he hadn't been so sentimental.

"Damn it Neji! What?!" he yelled. The Hyuga stared him in the eyes.

"Stop. Where's Sakura?"

"She was taken by whoever's controlling that thing!"

"No she wasn't. Sasuke, use your eyes. She's _in_ that thing."

Sasuke snapped around to see that there was indeed a chakra signal inside the beast. Sakura had both arms off to the side and her head was fallen forward, her feet together below her. She looked like she was on a cross. He didn't look at Neji, but spoke to him.

"How do we get her out?"

"I have no idea." Neji answered. "Shikamaru?"

"…The woman. Could we attack her?" Tenten asked.

"She might kill her." Shikamaru answered.

"She wants Sasuke doesn't she? Let's pretend to give him to her."

"I'm not a gift to be given and taken." Sasuke said in his deep voice.

"Let's try to talk to her, get information." Shikamaru decided. Wordlessly, they agreed. They stepped out of the cover of the trees.

"What do you want from us?" Shikamaru called.

"Up there." Neji said. They all directed their eyes upward. There she was, standing on top of the beast. She looked just like Neji had seen. Long, long black hair that reached below her knees. Long black cloak, young. She was only a child, but she was strong. Especially since she had Sakura's body thrown over her shoulder. "What I want is simple." With a simple toss, Sakura was thrown off the beast and flew sideways across the clearing. Sasuke's movement was instantaneous. He caught her in his arms and dropped to his knees, laying her down.

"I want that child."

Sasuke's eyes widened and he ran as fast as he could to the tree Niya was hiding behind.

Even Neji couldn't see her movements.

He intercepted the girl just before she got to the tree.

"Ooo, fast." she said with a twisted grin. She pulled a kunai from somewhere beneath her cloak and threw herself at Sasuke. There kunai clashed and they fought for dominance. She was a lot shorter than Sasuke.

Niya peeked out from behind her tree. Well there was Sasuke-san and another girl. The others were trying to come to Niya, but the beast was stopping them. Where was Niya's momma?

Niya's throat tightened. There. Lying on the ground on her side. It was Momma. Niya glanced at Sasuke, and then ran as fast as her little legs would take her towards her momma. She dropped down next to her. She shook her shoulder.

"Momma! Momma! Wake up, Momma! Wake up!!! Momma! Oh no momma, don't die!! Don't die Momma!" Niya was starting to cry. "I need you momma!!!" Sakura didn't move. Niya started to tremble. Her eyes formed tears. She threw her head back and wailed. Her eyes slid open and she could see the beast threw her blurred vision. Slowly, she stopped crying. Her tears stopped. She slowly stood and looked at the beast.

"You." her voice was hoarse. "You…killed my momma. You're going to pay. You're really going to pay!!!"

Sasuke looked at the girl out of the corner of his eyes and they instantly widened. Dear God…she was making seals. And he recognized them. Her voice rang out, clear as day.

"SUITON: SUIGADAN!!!!!!!!" (Water release: Water fang bullet)

-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-11-1-1-1-1-1-1

Okay this is bad and late. Kumokagurke is giving me a headache. It's also short. But I'm starving. Please review! Even though it sux royally.


	6. Power

Ok, another chappie. Sorry everything's late, but I haven't been on line for a couple weeks, bc of Spring Break.

Disclaimer: own nothing

-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

"HOW?! There's no water!" Tenten shrieked as she high-tailed it away from the sand beast.

"No, there is. It rained last night." Neji said, following her.

"That's not enough water for a jutsu of this magnitude!" She replied.

"Obviously, it is." Shikamaru said from the relative safety of the tree line. He watched the jutsu with great interest.

A circle of spikes made of water formed around the beast. They heard the girl scream, her tiny body trembling as she poured out more power and chakra then she should've been able to contain.

"Shikamaru, how is this possible!? She's only a child!!" Tenten screamed as the spikes leaped on the beast hungrily, tearing it apart.

"It looks like we're dealing with a prodigy. One to rival not only Sasuke, but you, Neji."

"No." Neji said, watching the girl with his byakugan. "No. This isn't me. This surpasses me when I was her age. No, this is greater than anything in our generation. This is on Kakashi's level, maybe even more… Maybe even…."

"What, Neji?"

Neji watched the girl a moment longer. He shook his head and murmured "Nothing."

"She did it!!" Tenten screamed as sand fell like rain to the ground around them.

"No. Not yet." Neji hissed in her ear. He sounded angry.

Tenten stifled a shriek as a nearby mound of sand started to move. It flew quickly towards the largest mound of dirt.

"IT'S REFORMING?! That's cheating!" Tenten screamed.

"Look." Neji ordered. They all turned their attention to the little girl Neji was pointing at.

Niya was standing protectively in front of Sakura, her legs parted in a defensive stance. Her teeth were bared and her hands were rising to be clasped together. "So you think you're tough?! I'll show you!! Mummy protects me, so I'll protect mummy this time!!! WATER STYLE: MOTHER BEAST JUTSU!!"

Suddenly water droplets were forming in the air and collecting above her. Shock tore through the team as they watched the water form an enormous beast above Niya. It was something like an enormous bird.

"Only a shinobi can do that jutsu!"

"This child… she's amazing." Neji's voice had dropped to a whisper. He didn't even realize that his arm slid protectively around Tenten's waist and pulled her back flush against him, her curves fitting in his.

Together, the 3 jounin watched the bird tear at the sand beast. It roared in pain, but stood no chance against the flying monster. In moments, the beast was reduced to a few motionless piles of sand.

For a moment all was motionless in the clearing. Then Tenten cried out. "Niya! Sakura!" she fought her way out of Neji's grip and ran to the two. Niya had turned and stumbled to Sakura. Tenten was just close enough to hear her whisper as she stumbled forward, "I'm…" backward, "so…" and collapse "sorry." Her body fell across Sakura's.

"That kid is dangerous." Neji hissed, his eyes narrowing as Tenten stepped towards Niya. She gently scooped Niya up in her arms and held her close. She sent him a look.

"Yeah, like you couldn't do it at this age."

"No, actually-"

"Shut up. This isn't the time." Shikamaru turned half around.

"Sasuke." he greeted "The girl?"

"Disappeared when Niya used the beast jutsu. I didn't see where she went." Sasuke said, kneeling. He slid his hands beneath Sakura's body and stood, carrying her bridal-style. Shikamaru sighed.

"Well this is troublesome. We can't go back to the town obviously. Looks like we're running, guys."

"Yippee." Tenten grumbled. Neji had their backpacks hanging from one hand and put one on before passing another to Shikamaru. He took Niya and Tenten put on her own, Sasuke's, and Sakura's backpacks.

"Alright." Shikamaru said from his place standing in a tree at the side of the clearing. "Let's go. It's not far. I want to get home." The shinobi leapt from their places and in an instant were lost in the foliage.

-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

_Ugh… _Sakura stifled a groan as her head slapped against something hard. She felt wind blowing through her hair and took a deep breath of it.

"Hey. You awake?" Came a deep voice that rumbled from the body beneath her ear.

"Sasuke." she whispered his name.

"Who else would be carrying your lazy ass?" He shifted her on his back. "Sakura, damn it, move your foot!"

"Hn?" Sakura blinked. "Oops! Sorry Sasuke!" Sakura quickly removed her foot from his inner thigh. She had accidentally wrapped her leg around his and her foot had ended up quite close to his crotch.

"Fine. Just play dead for a little while longer."

"Why?"

"Because I want to get back to Konoha and I really don't want to have to sit through an emotional reunion. Niya's fine, you're fine, so nothing else matters. Don't. Don't you dare ask me anything. Ask Tenten later or something."

"Ok Sasuke." She settled down onto his back, a small smile on her face. She wanted to know what had happened, but everyone was obviously fine and, anyway… Sasuke had said she mattered. She slipped back into sleep.

For the next 2 hours she slept dreamlessly on Sasuke's back. His movements were surprisingly soothing, rocking her while at the same time staying solid beneath her.

When she finally woke, she was staring through green foliage and into waning light. She said his name and his automatic reply was "Hn? You awake?"

"Yeah. Who has Niya?" Sasuke moved his hand out from beneath Sakura and she was vaguely aware of him touching the microphone on his throat and repeating the question into it. Even with her sharp shinobi senses, she could barely hear the speaker in his ear- thanks to the improvements Shikamaru had made to the design almost 5 years ago.

"Looks like Tenten has her now, Neji's got our backpacks. She's still on Cloud 9 according to Tenten." Sasuke said.

"But she's okay?"

"She's fine. Just tired. Sakura…" Sasuke drew in a deep breath that rose her up on his back and let it out so she could feel his heartbeat again. "We need to talk about that child." Sakura stiffened.

"I'm bringing her to Konoha Sasuke. No matter what." He snorted.

"Believe me, you won't have a problem with that. I think Shikamaru's in love with her. He's talking about studying her and having Hinata take a look at her chakra lines."

"Heh. She probably won't like that. Niya's shy. She's only a baby."

"She's 7."

"Shaddap. She's still a baby. _My_ baby." She was kidding, but she could tell by the way he tightened his grip on her and stayed silent that it had been the wrong thing to say. "Sasuke-kun, I can walk now."

"Shaddap." he replied, his voice steady and solid. "Just go back to sleep. I want to get back and we managed to knock off almost 5 hours of travel now that you guys are asleep. Looks like I'm faster with you on my back then you are unburdened."

Sakura hit his shoulder. "You're so mean!!" She shrieked when Sasuke opened his hands and only by tightening all 4 of her limbs on him did she manage to not fall to the ground that was a good 15 feet below them. With his hands, he dragged her back up and once again interlaced them beneath her. She leaned against him, gasping, for a long time. Finally, she managed "I'm going to kill you as soon as I get feeling back in my fingers."

She could almost feel his smirk.

-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-

Okies, so I gave you a large update to make up for my lack of updating. Sorry. I'm lazy. Much love!


End file.
